When You Told Me That You Loved Me
by luvin-youx3
Summary: Someone brings a gun to school, and one person is injured and another is killed. Brooke and Lucas' lives are changed forever. Oneshot. A bit spoilerish.


_A/N: I was thinking about the hostage episode that's going to play tomorrow, and an idea came to mind. I made it a one-shot because, well, I'm not that good at updating, and I just really wanted to write this story. It's pretty angsty, like all my other stories. I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. The song I used is called "When You Told Me That You Loved Me", by Jessica Simpson. It is a really sad yet beautiful song. You might want to go download it if you've never heard it before. _

_Read and enjoy! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunshots.

Screams.

Blood.

She had been in English when it happened, when she heard the first gunshot that resounded down the hallway. Everyone had frozen in their seats as it came again; this time they knew it was no mistake- it was _real_. As the students began to pour out of the classrooms panicking, running down the halls while the gunshots came again and again, she grabbed Peyton's hand as they were swept amongst the crowd, trying to find their way out. She heard more gunshots, followed by screams- screams of pain and agony. Someone fell next to her, and Peyton tripped over the fallen body. _No, no!_ she screamed as she tried to keep her hold on her best friend's hand, but she couldn't. People were pushing her from all sides, and she felt herself being moved forward. _Lucas_, she thought. _I have to find Lucas._

When she finally reached the exit, and pushed open the heavy metal doors, she scanned for the familiar face among the crowd gathered a few feet from the school. She found him easily, his face etched with concern and fear. She stumbled into his open arms, and he held her tightly, stroking her hair and pressing kisses on her face. _I was so worried_, he whispered into her ear. She shook her head, grasping his hands, trying to find the words to make him understand. _Peyton. I lost her. She's still in there. The gunman was right behind us…_ His eyes darkened with horror.

Nathan stumbled up to them. _Has anyone seen Haley?_ No one had. _I've looked for her everywhere; she's in there_. At that moment, the two brothers looked at each other, and one common thought flashed through their minds. They nodded- they were going in. _Stay here. Don't go anywhere until I come out._ She grabbed his arm, not knowing what would happen when they went back in. _Please, be careful._ He pushed her tangled hair out of her face, and kissed her gently. _I'll come back for you. I promise._

And they had gone in. It already seemed forever, but there was still no sight of them. She stood in the exact place where Lucas had left her. Students were staggering out of the building, some of them injured, others running out, and falling into the arms of their parents. But for her, there was no one to offer that sort of comfort. Karen stood next to her, but the woman's nerves were already so strung up that she could barely say a word. Keith hadn't been home when the news of the shooting first erupted, and he was still nowhere to be found.

Half an hour passed. Most of the ambulances had left, and it seemed that most of the students had escaped also. _Lucas, where's Lucas?_ She could hardly think. He promised her that he'd be careful. _And Peyton, Nathan, and Haley_. They couldn't be gone. No.

_Brooke!_ She turned around, and saw Mouth running towards her. _Lucas. Have you seen Lucas?_ Karen clutched him desperately. _Yeah, Lucas came out of the backdoor with Peyton, Nathan, and Haley. Peyton was shot; he took her to the hospital. _

Karen closed her eyes in relief. Her son was safe.

Next to her, Brooke collapsed onto the ground. _Lucas had left her behind._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated hospitals- those bare green walls, the wails of grief and loss, the long waits for news of a loved one. Rushing in, she found Nathan and Haley in tears, and Karen staring listlessly at the nothingness in front of her. _What happened? Did Lucas…Peyton…?_ Haley stood up and hugged her tightly. _No, they're fine. Peyton was shot in the leg, but she's going to be alright._ She looked at her confused. _Then why are you crying?_ Haley looked at Karen before whispering, _It's Keith. He's dead._

_I have to go see Peyton._ Haley held her back. _Lucas is with her._ Something in her eyes told Brooke that the last thing she should do was step into the room. But she couldn't stop herself. She had to see it with her own eyes. Approaching Peyton's room cautiously, she steeled her heart against what she might see, and peered in.

Lucas was lying in Peyton's embrace, tears coursing down his face, his expression was one of pain and agony. He was whispering, but she could hear every word. _Keith is dead. I don't know what to do anymore. And then I thought I had lost you…_Peyton stroked his hair gently. _I would never leave you. Thank you for rescuing me. _

She had seen enough. She ran.

_Once doesn't mean anything to me  
Come, show me the meaning of complete  
Where did our love go wrong  
Once we were so strong  
How can I go on?_

That night, she went back; she didn't know why, but she did. Peyton was sleeping, but Lucas hadn't left his seat next to her bed. She knocked softly on the door. He looked up. She motioned for him to come outside, and he followed her, closing the door softly behind him. _Are you okay?_ He didn't respond. _Luke, talk to me, please._ His answer came, sharp and cold. _Talk about what? You wouldn't understand._

_Then make me understand._ She pleaded. She had never pleaded to anyone; she had her pride, but for him, she could abandon her pride if he wanted her to. _You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you're love. You'll never know._

She had no words left. _Just…please, talk to someone. Don't keep it all in. Talk to your mom_. He scoffed. _My mom? Don't you think she has enough on her plate at the moment?_

_Then talk to Peyton, _was her answer.

He exploded. _Keith is DEAD, Brooke! Your best friend is injured! And all you can focus on right now are your damn insecurities?_

She thought she actually heard her heart break in half. _This isn't about me; it's about you. I just thought... Peyton's good at talking, and dealing with pain. I thought she could help you…_

He looked away. _Whatever. I can't deal with this right now._

Those seven famous last words. He had dismissed her, coldly and without a second glance. She knew it was over. She fled from that place for the second time in one day. 

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
How could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

Ignoring the concerned gazes from Haley, she shut the door, and collapsed on her bed. Reaching over, she pressed play on her answering machine, and the haunting message started again. _Brooke, your grandmother had a stroke, and died today. Your mom and I are arranging for the funeral to take place next week, but you have school so don't fly to California for the funeral. You can come here during your next vacation. I'll call you later to check up on you. _

And that was it. So simple, yet it shattered her world. Her grandmother took the place of both of her parents. She was the one who held her hand on the first day school, kissed her cuts and bruises when she fell, decorated the Christmas tree during the holidays, and knitted warm and cozy sweaters for her to wear in the winter. Her grandma was gone. Forever. And she couldn't even pay her respects to her one last time.

_You were wrong, Luke. I do know what it feels like to lose someone you love_.

She reached over to her desk, and grabbed the framed photo of her and Lucas. They had been so happy. She missed the twinkle in his eyes, the adorable brooding expression. If only…And then she remembered. He was no longer hers. Hugging the picture close, she closed her eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

_  
Why can't I just leave it all behind  
I felt passion so bright that I was blind  
Then something made me weak  
Talking in my sleep  
Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believed_

He came to look for her the next day. He knocked on her door, looking ashamed and guilty. She hadn't expected it to be him. Maybe if she had known, she wouldn't have opened the door. She couldn't deal with him now either. _Brooke, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just really upset. I shouldn't have taken it all out on you._

_Luke, stop. It's okay._

He looked at her, confused. She had never let things go so easily. He knew something was wrong.

She couldn't look at him. She couldn't meet his gaze. She couldn't let herself fall deeper in love with him. _It's wrong. I have to let him go._ She mustered up the little strength she still had left. _Luke, I have to ask you something._ He waited for her to continue. _You would never lie to me, right?_

_Of course not._

_Do you love Peyton?_ There, it was out.

_Brooke, what are you talking about? I thought we already talked about this. I love you._ He seemed almost desperate to make him believe her.

_Please, Luke. Answer the question. Do you love her?_

He couldn't. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. _…I don't know._

She knew what that meant. She had always known. Smiling sadly, she nodded. _Okay._ She grabbed her coat, and walked towards the door. _I have to go and get some fresh air._

_Brooke, please_. He wanted her to stay. He couldn't lose her. _I love you._

_I know,_ was her response. _But sometimes love isn't enough. _

When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one

Looking around the room, she wondered how she was ever going to put everything she owned into boxes. Yes, she was moving. To California. Everyone had tried to persuade her out of it- Nathan, Haley, Peyton, even Karen. But she couldn't stay. She didn't have a reason to stay. She begged them not to tell Lucas. She didn't want to see him.

That was why she was so surprised when he knocked on her door. _Brooke, why are you leaving? You can't leave!_

_Who told you?_

_Haley. She's been using all sorts of excuses to explain why you've been holed up in the apartment every day, but I finally got her to tell me. Why are you moving to California?_ She couldn't leave. He needed her.

_I have to, Lucas. There's nothing left here for me anymore._ She couldn't meet his eyes.

_There's me. Stay here for me._ He pleaded.

With tears shining in her eyes, she looked away. _Luke, I want to start anew. Maybe I'm selfish, but I want to find someone who loves me_. Seeing him open his mouth to protest, she continued, _Only me._

_But I love you. You can't leave me._ His voice broke with emotion.

_I'll come back. One day. When I'm ready._ _I need to find my own happiness._

He couldn't find anything to say to that. He had promised her he would never make her cry, but he did. She had already cried too many tears because of him. If letting her go would give her happiness, then he'd have to do just that.

_Just one night, Brooke. Please, one last night._

She couldn't refuse him. That night, they made love for the last time. It was both beautiful and bittersweet, and it was a moment she would never forget.  
_  
Your lips  
Your face  
Something that time just can't erase  
Find my heart  
Could break  
All over again_

Five years later

_Mom, can I have ice cream?_ She bent down, and ruffled his blond hair. _Sure. What flavor do you want?_ His eyes widened with anticipation as he pondered. _Strawberry!_ She laughed, _Okay. You sit here, and I'll go get it for you._

Walking towards the ice cream stand, and gave her order to the worker; it was then that she heard a familiar voice. _Honey, what flavor do you want? _Her breath caught. It couldn't be. _I think I'll have strawberry. _That voice, she would know it anywhere. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Lucas Scott. And Peyton Sawyer.

She was gorgeous. Then again, she always had been. There was a new sophistication to her that caught his eyes. He felt like he could stare at her for ages; it had been so long. After she moved to California, no one from Tree Hill heard from her ever again. It was as if she disappeared from the surface of the earth. He tried to find her but to no avail; the only thing he could do was miss her. And then there was Peyton, Peyton who admitted that she was still in love with him, Peyton who begged him not to leave her even though he still loved Brooke. They had gotten together half a year after Brooke left, but he never stopped missing her.

_Hi._ She tried to keep her voice from shaking. The sight of Lucas brought back so many memories. Then she looked at Peyton, and at their intertwined hands. Her heart fell.

_Hey Brooke._ Peyton was the first to break the tension between them. _How are you?_

Once, they had been best friends; once, they had been inseparable. Now they couldn't find the right words to say to each other. _I'm okay. What about you? What are you guys doing in California?_

Peyton smiled and snuggled against Lucas. _We're here for our honeymoon._

_Honeymoon._ They were married. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. Then a small voice interrupted the awkward silence. _Mom, I want my ice cream!_ She looked down and realized that the ice cream she had been holding was slowly melting. She smiled tightly. _Sorry, I have to go. Enjoy your honeymoon!_ She walked away; not looking back took all the self control that she had.

_She has a son._ The thought shocked Lucas, though he didn't know why. Brooke was the most passionate person; she would make a wonderful mother. But that would mean she had a family of her own. _She had moved on._

_Honey, are you okay?_ He glanced at Peyton, who was looking at him warily. _Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go. _He looked over at Brooke one last time. _Goodbye, pretty girl._

Meanwhile, ten feet away, Brooke was giving her son his ice cream. _Mom, who were those two people you met at the ice cream stand?_ She froze at his question. _They were Lucas Scott, and Peyton Sawyer, Mommy's friends from high school._

_Lucas? He has the same name as me, Mommy._ The five year old smiled innocently, and licked his ice cream cone.

She smiled sadly in return. _Yeah. You two have the same name.  
__  
When you told me you loved me  
Did you know it would take me the rest of my life  
to get over the feeling of knowing  
A dream didn't turn out right  
When you let me believe that you weren't complete  
Without me by your side  
how could I know  
That you would go  
That you would run  
Baby, I thought you were the one_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So, what did you guys think? I'm a total Brucas fan, but I couldn't let them get back together in this story. It would be really unrealistic. Besides, I don't think Lucas deserved her. No happy ending in this one, sorry guys. I really like this ending though. Normally I suck at writing endings (and beginnings), but this one came out pretty good. _

_Anyway, leave reviews, please!_


End file.
